


A Date for the Holidays [PODFIC]

by WaywardAF67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, CFO Castiel, Christmas Party, Escort Dean Winchester, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Angst, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Thanksgiving, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardAF67/pseuds/WaywardAF67
Summary: Castiel would never have considered hiring an escort on his own. But when his friend and personal assistant, Charlie suggested he use the service for the upcoming holidays, Cas warmed to the idea. Having a companion to help him through his mother's never-ending relationship questions, and the family drama that was sure to unfold was enough to push Cas to book a date with Succubus Escort service. He just wanted help getting through the holidays, but with Dean Winchester, Castiel Novak ended up with so much more.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 20
Kudos: 58





	A Date for the Holidays [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Date for The Holidays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784443) by [WaywardAF67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardAF67/pseuds/WaywardAF67). 



[Download MP3 Here - Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/37efcwuqjy4rftv/A%20date%20for%20the%20holidays%20podfic%20back%20up.mp3?dl=0)

[Download MP3 Here - MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/trrza4tlzqpc22z/A_date_for_the_holidays_podfic_back_up.mp3/file)

Thanks for listening!!!


End file.
